


Stardrop Cafe

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Welcome to the Dreamworld! [4]
Category: Dreamworld - Fandom, ORIGINAL SERIES - Fandom, Welcome to the Dreamworld!
Genre: Café, Food, Gen, Menu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: A small cafe found in the second realm. A good variety of choices and is known for giving temporary 'boosts' of sorts. One can enjoy their products in shop or on the go.





	Stardrop Cafe

Menu

Red Star ~ A coffee drink with a spicy kick! Served only by Ginger, this drink is said to make you feel warm for the next hour or so.

Moonlight Tea ~ A pale colored tea that almost seems to glow faintly. Said to improve sight in dark areas. Seems to work longer if it's served by Nebel. 

Limelight ~ A green tea with a bitter lime aftertaste. Served only by Tapioca and 'Bunny'. Seems to aid in conversations with those who feel underappreciated. 

Tigers-eye ~ A small iced chocolate cake, decorated to appear similar to an eye. A favorite of those in the seventh realm. 

Self-destructive Shake ~ A beverage that is said to taste of one's best and worst memories combined. Can induce hallucinations. I'm not entirely sure why they offer this...

Cheery Danish ~ A cheese danish topped with a singular maraschino cherry. Induces happiness. Seems to be a favorite of Thyme's. 

Sugardrop Tea ~ A lavender tea with inordinate amounts of sugar to the point it feels more like a lilac colored syrup dripping down your throat. Sugar adores it and seems extremely touched if someone brings her a cup. She seems much more open to questioning after a sip.

Sparkling Sweets ~ Candies that glitter like gemstones. Essentially rock candy with intense flavors that is adored by the Celestial Bunnies. People tend to walk faster after a few stones.

Giggle Sketches ~ Small cookies of varying colors. Induces near hysterical giggling that lasts longer dependent on the amount of cookies eaten. Often used for pranks. Often given out throughout the Sixth Realm.


End file.
